Forum:WYSIWYG editor
Hi! It's been a while since I poked my head in over here, but after the recent traffic spike when season 7 premiered, I thought I'd say hi again. If you guys need help welcoming new contributors, please let me know. If you'd like, Also, I just wanted to make sure it was okay to turn on Wikia's new WYSIWYG editor. It's a new feature that eventually all wikis will get, but I'm offering it for use early to some wikis that are getting a lot of traffic. It's optional of course, so you can turn it off if you don't like it. But I just wanted to make sure I asked the community first before I went ahead and turned it on. Please let me know if there are any questions or needs that can't be handled on the community, and I'll see what I can do about helping out. Thanks, and keep up the great work! —Scott (talk) 21:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : Can you give us a bit more information about the new editor? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::The full description is here, but simply put, the editor allows users to edit wiki pages with an interface that looks like a word processor. Anyone can turn it off, so it's entirely optional, but it's a great tool for people to contribute with more options. I'm not sure when the final version goes live, but turning it on here now will give this community a head start on deciding whether or not you like it. —Scott (talk) 02:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I think this is a great idea, Scott. This sounds like it would definitely be beneficial to the site. And since it can be toggled, there can't possibly do any harm in trying it. Thanks for bringing this to our attention, Scott. --Proudhug 02:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Great! I'll go ahead and flip the switch. Please let me know if there are questions or concerns. —Scott (talk) 02:39, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, I hate it already! Actually, it's just that I've gotten so used to the regular interface over the past three and a half years, that it's hard to change. I'm toggling it off myself for now, but I'm gonna try to ween myself onto it over the coming weeks. I'm sure it'll still be beneficial and preferable to many users. Thanks again, Scott. --Proudhug 03:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, no problem. There are still some kinks to work out, so please let me know if you have feedback from anyone here about specific faults. I can pass them on to the right people so that those problems can be addressed. —Scott (talk) 04:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: Very neat feature. I'm probably not going to use it personally (at least for now, like Proudhug), but that's only because I'm a "native" to the old fashioned interface/method. But I can definitely see new editors becoming really adept at editing with it, and rather speedily too. A new generation of wiki whiz kids. :: Scott just for clarification, templates won't appear in it, right? 04:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::That's right, the current version of the editor doesn't handle templates. But that's something the tech team is working on for a future release. —Scott (talk) 05:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Scott, one more thing? It's not related to the WYSIWYG editor, but a different new feature from Wikia. Is there any way you can restore the Help:Contents here to show our local content above the new list of stuff that automatically appears? I inquired about it over at Help talk:Contents at the "Help Wiki" but I get the feeling it's not going to be answered there. 13:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::As of now, they can't be swapped. That might be an option in the future though. If you feel strongly about your own help pages taking priority, the global Help can be turned off here. Let me know what you decide either way. —Scott (talk) 17:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi Blue. Just wanted to chime in on the thread over here. Those extra spaces are actually coming from the WYSIWYG editor. I'm told it's a known bug and is being looked into getting fixed. —Scott (talk) 18:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: Ahh nice, I'm very happy you noticed that! was going to bug you about it personally but thanks Scott. It's brutally annoying, at least to me and Simon. Regarding the Shared Help, I might ask if they could disable it if a fix doesn't come within a month... is that reasonable? 19:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::That's absolutely reasonable. If you're finding that the editor just isn't working out for you after you've given it a fair chance, I can't argue with that. After the next update rolls out, we'll see if the problem is resolved and take it from there. —Scott (talk) 20:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Any chance we can just disable it now and enable it again when the new update comes? I'm not looking forward to a month of reverting these spacing errors. Especially now that we're getting heavier traffic again. --Proudhug 20:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Proudhug. I completely understand. I went ahead and turned it off for now. I'll let you know when the next version is available, and if you want, you can try it out again. : Thanks a lot, Scott. Hopefully it all gets worked out. :) --Proudhug 19:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Scott, I've just tried the editor and there seems to be a problem with inserting links. In a short paragraph I just wrote it happened at least three times that - even though in the editor the link was displayed correctly - as soon as I was using the preview the word following the link was displayed as part of the link. I switched off the editor and the source code showed that the word following the link had been drawn into the brackets marking the link. Before using the preview function the link was displayed correctly within the WYSIWYG-editor. (I'm using Firefox 3.0.5 on Win XP Home SP3) B. harder 03:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi B. I've forwarded this bug onto the tech team. —Scott (talk) 19:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC)